


The Strange Case of Homophobia

by fairyScorpicus



Series: BBC Sherlock Dreams [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Based Off of a Dream, Bisexual John, Homophobia, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyScorpicus/pseuds/fairyScorpicus
Summary: Based off of a dream.Sherlock and John go to an island to solve a murder but the people living there are acting strange. They don't seem to approve of the two flat mates, despite having read about all of Sherlock's cases...





	The Strange Case of Homophobia

John and Sherlock were on a case, which was a murder taken place on a small island just off the coast of England. They arrived there by boat. John was wearing his tan jumper, and Sherlock was looking dramatic as usual with his long black cloak and blue scarf waving in the wind. They stood side by side, barely touching, gazing at the view from the boat. The island, while very small, was very beautiful. Beautiful blue waves of water crashed against a delicate, sandy beach. Luscious green leaves hung off of trees.

"Wow," said John, amazed. "This island is gorgeous."

"I don't care," Sherlock said. "I'm here for the case." but he smiled at John anyways.

When they arrived at the shore, they were greeted by the villagers.

"We've heard so much about you from Doctor Watson's blog!" a man exclaimed. "I'm the mayor. Here, I'll lead you to the crime scene. All the other investigators were stumped..."

"Lead me to the crime scene," Sherlock said. "John can wander around. He seems to find your little island... quaint."

John chuckled. "Can't you appreciate beauty, Sherlock?" he asked, slinging an arm around Sherlock's shoulders playfully. Sherlock huffed good naturally, turning to look at John sincerely.

"Yes," he said softly. "I can appreciate it." He whispered softly. "But it has nothing to do with the case."

John huffed in amusement, long used to Sherlock's antics. He patted Sherlock's shoulder once before letting go to wander off.

He missed the village's suddenly hostile looks at him and Sherlock.

"Right.' Sherlock announced to no one in particular. "The crime scene?"

The mayor brightened up forcibly. "Ah, yes, this way..."

\----------------------------------------------------------------time skip---------------------------------------------

It was long past sunset, and John was still adventuring through the small island. He had seen everything. Although, right now, he was wandering through the village, wondering which building Sherlock and he were supposed to have been staying at since it was dark. He wondered why the small town didn't have any street lights.

"John." came a voice from behind him. John spun around.

And was met with a face full of black cloth.

"Sherlock." John huffed, nudging the man back a bit. "Why would you surprise me with a hug?"

"Are you okay?" the taller man asked instead. His gloved hands grabbed John's shoulders and slid down his arms. John frowned at the action, but not in an angry way.

"Yes?" John said, confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Sherlock leaned forward and soon they were in an awkward embrace.

"Whoever killed the victim is homophobic. In fact, the entire village is. I think they all worked together. We need to get off this island." Sherlock whispered in his ear. John could feel his warm breath against his skin.

"How?" John said in surprise. He tried to step backward, but Sherlock clung to him tightly.

"Because I observe and deduce, John. They glared at you after you hugged me when we separated earlier-" John interrupted Sherlock nervously.

"No, Sherlock, how are we getting off the island?"

"Ah." Sherlock cleared his throat, the sound loud because of his proximity to John. "I don't know."

"So... act like everything is normal?" John asked nervously.

"I suppose so," muttered Sherlock. He reluctantly let go of John. "But I don't understand. Why, if they all worked together to kill the queer man, would they ask me to come and solve the murder?"

"Because," said a voice from the shadows. "As I said, we read Doctor Watson's blog." The mayor stepped out, villagers armed with weapons on either side of the man. Sherlock grabbed John's hand.

"I told you the blog has too much romantic drivel in it," Sherlock muttered under his breath. John huffed at him in annoyance. Sherlock seemed to be correct for once. "Not for once," Sherlock added, looking at John. "I can tell that you were thinking about it, John. The annoyance on your face was so clear. I didn't have to deduce to figure it out."

"Romantic drivel?" the mayor said, suddenly perking up a bit.

"I'm a romantic." sighed John mournfully. "And it's going to be the end of me."

"Wait, so are you a couple?" the mayor asked in confusion.

"I'm not gay! Why does everybody keep thinking we're a couple, Sherlock? It's not me doing it, because everyone assumed I was straight before I met you, so whatever it is that you're doing, it has to stop." John exclaimed, yanking his hand out of Sherlock's grasp. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Didn't you just hear the mayor say it was from your romantic drivel that got us into this mess?" 

"You're not gay!" the mayor said. "Oh, I'm so sorry." He stepped back. "I apologize. Is there anything I can do?"

"Get us a ride off the island now and I won't tell anyone that you killed the man," Sherlock said suddenly. John's eyes widened in shock.

"Of course, of course." the man said, waving a hand. In less than an hour, John and Sherlock were sailing away by themselves.

"Sherlock," John said, still aghast. "Why would you make such a deal with that man? They should all be arrested!"

"It was obvious that if I didn't make the deal, they would kill us anyway for knowing," Sherlock said gravely.

Silence descended onto the boat once more.

"Oh," John mumbled, cheeks turning a little pink in embarrassment.

"You're blushing," Sherlock noticed. "Surely my reply wasn't that sentimental. A bit not good?"

"No," John said, turning pink again. "It was okay. I just..."

"Romantic," muttered Sherlock.

"Not gay," muttered John back.

"No." Sherlock agreed. "Bisexual?"

John coughed in alarm, gaping at Sherlock. "What?"

"Bi," said Sherlock, looking off into the distance.

John floundered in shock, wondering how Sherlock figured it out. Finally, he sighed and gave in.

"Amazing." John sighed. Sherlock turned a bit pink this time. John and Sherlock stood on the ship, watching the island fade away in the distance. John let himself lean against Sherlock.

The rest of the ride home was surprisingly calm between the two flatmates.


End file.
